The present disclosure relates generally to facilitating transitions for massively parallel computing applications, and more specifically, to a system for fast and graceful completions of incomplete communications between processes of a parallel computing application.
Massively parallel computing applications typically require complicated initialization and shutdown sequences that take a significant amount of time to perform. In realtime environments, such as in a multi-mode radar system, switching from one application or mode to another application or mode takes a large amount of time “in transition.” These long transitions reduce the operational capability of the realtime system.